


得偿所愿

by CavelyUme (orphan_account)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CavelyUme
Summary: 监狱，PWP。





	得偿所愿

Alex看着面前这个神色紧张的人。

Michael在努力控制自己的呼吸，以确保此刻自己的紧张不会被暴露无遗。但他们离得太近了；Alex能感受到Michael呼出的每一丝气息，甚至看得出他肌肉的抽动。Michael害怕了——当他被Alex逼退到墙边，匕首的刀刃与脖颈仅公分之遥时，畏惧终于清楚地出现在他眼里。

他又为何要感到害怕呢？这个拥有一张过分好看的脸、以及一个过分聪明的脑子的混蛋，以往总是那样胸有成竹——自信得叫人讨厌。尽管他们之间的对局始终有来有回，可最后还是这个小混蛋算计了Alex，把他跟自己一起拖进了这座监狱。从这个角度来看，Michael成功了，而Alex是他的手下败将。他当然没有理由在Alex面前表现出畏惧了。

但这里是索纳。说得更笼统一点，这是一座该死的监狱，而监狱是一个他们不得不将过去一笔勾销的地方，无论曾经是谁败在了谁手中；在这里，Michael和Alex同样都是五十步笑百步的败者，而Alex手上的刀让他的威慑力增了加极小、但足够有效的一点。

Alex用手腕拖着戳在墙上的刀尖，发出挠心的声响，然后他将匕首贴在Michael的脖子上，看到后者瞳孔骤然收缩。

“别玩弄我，Michael，”他抬起另一只手捏住男人的下巴，“永远不要。”

Alex偏转刀锋，让匕首的刀面和Michael的皮肤紧贴，目光则从那张雕塑般的面庞上下移，扫过他的脖颈，随后是胸膛。Alex知道如何精准地找到颈动脉，或是全身其它部位的大血管；他知道心脏和肺在哪几根肋骨之下，击中哪两块脊椎骨能让一个人瘫痪，哪两块又能一招毙命。当他再次看向Michael的面庞时，他也知道若要让人死得最痛快或是最痛苦，分别应该用子弹打穿哪个地方。随着目光的扫描，Alex眼前几乎能呈现出Michael身上每一个脆弱之处；他的精神也许比其他人更加坚毅，但他的肉体在“深谙”杀人技巧的Alex眼中看来，依旧是个易碎品。

Alex能在Michael身上看到一百处让这个人死，亦或生不如死的地方；但即便如此，他依旧看不透Michael Scofield，看不透对方已经想好接下来多少步的落棋，又下定决心让多少人成为牺牲品。这样看来，也许Alex离掌握主动权还有很长的路。

Alex让刀面滑过Michael的脖颈。“记住，你现在还活着的唯一原因是我不想你死。”刀尖停在喉结处时，他发现Michael屏住了呼吸。“别糟蹋自己的机会。”

而Michael决定对他的话做一番扭曲原意的缩写。“你需要我。”

他问道：“是吗？”但内心深处他知道Michael说得不无道理。只是他不能表现出一点赞同。

他不能表现出任何破绽，让Michael发现事情并不完全在Alex的掌握之中。

“恰恰相反，我不需要你。”他放下拿刀的手，将匕首塞回腰后，Michael的表情也随之放松下来。“你也许觉得自己像毒品一样，对我来说不可缺少，但事实是……”

他让话语在这里收住，捏住Michael下巴的手松开，转而用手指背面沿着下颌骨向上摩擦，最后摊开手掌整个贴在脸颊上。Michael眨了眨眼，过于顺从地朝Alex的手掌偏过脑袋。

这便是那种Alex无法猜到对方意图的时刻。

照理来说，Alex应当感到警惕，提防Michael又暗中盘算好了另一些计谋，准备一了百了地将他摧毁，或者至少是和Alex同归于尽地毁灭。照理来说，Alex应当点到为止地离开；他原先的意图是传达警告并展示自己的权威，但此刻他们若继续下去，事情必然会失去控制。

失控并朝着不利于Alex的方向发展。

必然会如此，但Alex更加清楚的是，现在退开已经为时未晚。他若停下，只会暴露出内心的犹豫，而Michael会嘲笑他到头来仍是个懦夫——不是通过语言，而是因获胜而洋洋得意的眼神。那样一来，Alex的所有优势都将付之一炬。

他可以一次又一次地用匕首来恐吓Michael，以生命作为威胁，直到某一天Michael找到一个同样具有杀伤力的砝码；或者Alex可以先发制人，按照Michael的剧本走下去，让他以为Alex中了圈套，直到最后发现自己才是被玩弄于股掌中的那个人。

Alex用手钳住Michael的脖颈，随后脑袋前倾咬住他的下唇。

Alex没有留情，甚至无意控制牙齿的力道。在从Michael的嘴唇上感觉到一点液体之后，Alex分开他的牙关将舌头推了进去。Michael唇上破裂处的血混在两人的口腔里，被唾液稀释，酸涩感转瞬便消失不见。

Alex多么希望血的气息能更浓烈一点。并非他喜欢那种怪异的味道，只是他想让Michael清楚地尝到自己的血，并记住Alex只要愿意便能肆意伤害他的事实。

Alex要让他知道，栽赃陷害会是他这辈子最糟糕的主意。

他从Michael唇间离开时，后者已经因呼吸困难而涨红了脸颊。他微微松开五指，Michael便立刻张开嘴贪婪地吸进空气，胸膛的起伏带动肩膀上下移动。他看着Alex，眼神中既有犹豫也有挑衅。现在他们都意识到退路对自己来说已经不存在了。

“你不该把自己和魔鬼关进同一座地狱，Michael。”Alex沙哑地说，指腹摩擦着他唇上的伤口，然后把沾上些许血迹的拇指塞进他嘴里。Michael合上双唇，Alex随即感受到手指被舌头贴住，指腹处的温热慢慢转移到了指甲盖和关节上。

Michael就那样吮吸着，期间始终与他四目相对，眼睛里收起所有情绪——没有轻蔑、迟疑或是诱惑，只有Alex双眸的倒影。当Alex抽出湿润的手指时，他眨眨眼睛。

“难道你觉得我是什么圣洁的天使吗？”Michael问。

Alex将手指从他的下巴滑到喉结处稍一用力，又继续向下，停在锁骨中央。

他反问：“你不是一直都在试着变成那样吗？”

他的手指离开Michael的锁骨，落在衬衫的第二粒纽扣上。Michael摇摇头。“也许我比你想象中更加罪恶。”

Alex无法回应这话。他当然知道Michael是个聪明自私且该下地狱的魔鬼，会为了自己在乎的人不惜代价地利用一切，承担所有罪责并甘之如饴。但Michael是否有更隐秘的阴暗以待展现，Alex就不得而知了。

但Alex知道当面对这样的人时，如果无法成为他愿意为之付出一切的那个人，那就做他的毁灭者。

Alex需要的不过是报复而已。以牙还牙地对待Michael，让这个毁了他的人感受到不亚于自己经历过的绝望和愤怒。

管他自己是否会随之一起沉沦。管他们是否会一同坠入万劫不复。只要能让Michael痛苦。

Alex发现Michael不知何时已经抓住自己的手，引着他解开一粒纽扣，又移向下一粒。他立刻把手从Michael的衬衫上抽开，转而再次掐住对方的脖子。这一次，他把Michael从墙边拽开，突然失去重心的后者便被他顺势甩在床上。Michael摔倒在床上时皱起眉毛，劣质床板则发出嘎吱一声。

“这很不绅士，Alex。”倒在床上的人说。

Alex居高临下地看着他。“对待你不需要绅士风度。”他只想看这张脸上精致的五官在痛苦中扭曲。

Michael爬起来，双腿弯曲地坐着。他仰头盯着Alex，两只手撑在身侧。Alex不喜欢这样近距离地看他的眼睛——异色的虹膜好像不属于同一个人，快要从当中一分为二，一半升入天堂，另一半堕入地狱。而当Michael试图表现出令人怜悯的单纯时，他的眼神又是那样的充满说服力。Alex不确定他已经靠这样的伪装玩弄过多少人。

Alex并非败在Michael心机之下的人——只是不小心在试图揭下他的面具时玩火烧身。他们各自不为人知的秘密在彼此遇见后混合并爆炸，最终连带着过去的生活一同湮灭。

随后两个心怀怨恨的人便在地狱里重逢。也许是上天旨意要他们必定决出胜负。

“你需要我，”Michael再一次说道，“我和毒品当然不一样。你已经体会过它的威力，知道它给你带来多少欢愉，离开它时你就会有多痛苦。”

当Alex抬手放在他的脑袋上时，他停顿片刻。

“但你还没有尝试过我，”数秒后他继续，“我会让你大吃一惊。”

Alex轻柔地摸过他的头发。Michael提出的是多么让人心向往之的毁灭。

“你得证明自己说得对。”

Alex拽着Michael让他跪坐在脚上，而后者太过迅速地伸手解开Alex皮带和牛仔裤的搭扣，然后用牙齿咬住拉链。他双手撑在床沿处以支撑身体，将裤链咬着拉到底部。

“让我见识你的本事，Michael。”Alex说。

Michael的嘴唇贴在Alex的内裤上来回摩擦，随即伸手将内裤与裤子一齐拉到胯部之下。Alex闭上眼睛，感到下身被握在一只手掌里，突然增加的温度引得他在一瞬间内忘记了呼吸。

察觉到的Michael轻声笑了，然后将他的下体含进嘴里。Alex深深地吸了口气，没有再呼出来，直到窒息的感觉连同下体的酥麻感一起攻击着他的大脑。他双眼紧阖，Michael湿润的舌头和嘴唇的触感也更加明显；他向前顶起胯，让Michael的舌尖缠绕在根部，阴茎在他有节奏的吮吸之下慢慢充血勃起。

Alex从没有尝试过让同性给自己口交。Michael不是第一个打败他或是让他失控的人，但在这一件事情上，却是真真切切的第一个。

Michael试着把他肿胀的下体整个含在嘴里，尝试失败后只得吐出根部，嘴唇在靠近顶端的部分继续摩擦，舌尖缓慢地舔舐龟头。Alex允许他休息了一会儿，然后按着他的后脑勺，将下体再次整根塞进他嘴里，抵住喉口。他听见Michael发出一声不适的呜咽，咽肌收缩阻挡他继续深入。

他揉弄着Michael的头发。“你可以做得更好。”

跪在他跨前的嘟囔着说了一句什么，只是被塞满的嘴并无法清晰地发出任何音节，在Alex耳中听来更像是猫的叫声。Michael深吸了口气，放平舌根，再次试图将Alex吞入，最后还是吐出他的阴茎。

Alex松开按在他脑后的手。Michael仰头不悦地投来一瞥。“Alex，你是想要先射出来，还是让我先吐出来？”

Alex抓住他的头发拽向胯部。他知道对于没有经验的人来说，深喉是一件足够难受的事情，但那正是他的目的。

“这取决于你的本事，”他柔和地开口，“含住，Michael，让我射出来。”即便声音温柔，但命令的意味不容忽视。

Michael垂下脑袋，任Alex把下体塞进他嘴里。他吞吐了几次，Alex终于不再感受到咽后壁的阻碍，龟头从舌根处滑到喉口，Michael的双唇则抵在阴囊上，扇动的睫毛扫过他的耻毛。

大脑被有规律的电流感击中，引得脊椎上的一阵凉意；Alex在Michael嘴里冲撞着，将他的脑袋反复用力按向胯部，唇和皮肤相撞时发出沉闷的声响。Michael的低声呜咽很快被吮吸声盖过，听得Alex头皮发麻。他不知道深喉是否让Michael感到不适，但他自己已经被强烈的快感所包围。不仅仅来自于下体的满足，更因为埋在他腿间的这颗脑袋不属于别人，而是Michael Scofield，那个玩弄他、算计他、揭开他的伤疤暴露在光天化日之下的人。

Michael放下撑在Alex胯骨上以保持平衡的手，转而解开自己的裤带。但他的手先一步被Alex一掌扇开，嘴里仍被填满的Michael只好别扭地发出一声喉音。

“不许碰你自己。”Alex在他的后脑勺上拍了一下，“除非我让你那样做。”

他揪着Michael的头发向后拉，把下体从湿热的口腔中抽出，然后射在Michael胸口。Alex颤抖地吐出一口气，大脑嗡嗡作响；而身前终于得以解放喉咙的Michael张开嘴大口呼吸着，他双颊通红，衬衫领口处和锁骨下的皮肤上沾着浑浊的白色液体。

他的心跳逐渐平缓下来。Alex低下头；他感受到前所未有的快意——他第一次不在任何对爱的臆想中释放，性欲来得纯粹又粗暴。只是出于恨和破坏欲，出于他和Michael谁也不愿意退缩的对峙。而现在Alex觉得，如果他们继续做下去，没有人会因此成为获胜者。

他们只会在原始的欲望中，在彼此身上找到宣泄。Alex能够如愿以偿地让Michael愉悦且痛苦，而他则会以退为进地击穿Alex坚硬的铠甲。

Michael伸手撩起Alex的汗衫，指腹沿着他的腹肌线条来回抚摸。“那我可以碰你吗，控制狂先生？”

尾音还没结束，他就被Alex按倒在床上，两只手腕被抓着举过头顶。Alex不打算否认这个突发奇想的名号；Michael没有说错，他确实热衷于掌控局势。更不要说当对象是Michael Scofield时，支配的满足感总是成百上千倍地叠加。而尽管Michael的控制欲完全不亚于自己，他却比Alex更加渴求自我惩罚。

Alex抽出腰间的皮带，用它紧紧捆住Michael的手腕并系紧。他跪在Michael的双腿之间，手指隔着衬衫在乳尖旁打着圈。“你会后悔拉我一起下地狱的，Michael——自以为是的聪明鬼。”

Michael舔了舔嘴唇。“光说不做是没有用的。”他目不转睛地盯着Alex，“你得证明自己。而且谁说一定要下地狱呢？”

没错，Alex想，但他不觉得他们适合任何类似天堂的地方；那对于他们两个来说都太圣洁了。他会晚些时候再思考这一想法从何而来，但现在他要先让Michael得偿所愿。

-FIN


End file.
